


Mchanzo Week 2020

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Love, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Seven days of short stories written for Mchanzo week 2020Includes:- Day 1 (Aug 23): Sands | Tides- Day 2 (Aug 24): Scars | Promises- Day 3 (Aug 25): Silly | Boogie- Day 4 (Aug 26): Free AU Day!- Day 5 (Aug 27): The Wild | Trapped- Day 6 (Aug 28): Seasons | Time- Day 7 (Aug 29): Summer's End | Vacation
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1: Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I chose tides for day one because I miss the beach during the quarantine

Hanzo doesn’t remember the last time he went on vacation like this. Moral had been down for the past few weeks as some mission either did go very well or barely held together by the skin of their teeth. Winston made the executive decision that everyone needed to take a couple of days off. It was Lucio who suggested they go to the beach and in his exact words “soak up the rays”. Hanzo didn’t want to go to the beach as he wasn’t one to relax but some begging from the younger members and some pleading for Genji broke his resolve, it’s how he ended up on a mini road trip to a rental property by a private beach. He was a bit ashamed to say that he didn’t join the others outside opting to say in his room while they had fun in the sun. He just didn’t have the energy to be social at the time, he did however join them for communal dinner as this time Angela came to check on him rather than Genji and convinced him for Genji’s sake to join the team.

Hanzo was fairly social but it was enough to drain his internal social battery and by the second hour he was burnt out on social interactions. Thankfully, it seems everyone was tired enough to turn in after dinner. Hanzo volunteered to clean up after everyone as he would be alone in a nice silent kitchen. As he washed dishes and cleaned the whole area until it was spotless, he couldn’t help but glimpse outside and saw there was a full moon high in the sky as well as the tides coming in. He didn’t know why but he paused for a moment, before listening out to make sure everyone was asleep. Hanzo then went back to his room changing into his swimsuit quickly, grabbed a towel, and a hidden bottle of sake he had before heading down to the beach. He put his towel and bottle down in the sand, took one look at the water before taking a running start and diving into the ocean. Hanzo swam around relaxed for a few moments looking up at the started before he started swimming back to shore.

Once he was back on shore, he froze in his tracks seeing a figure sitting beside his towel, Hanzo cautiously approaches before seeing the embers of a cigar. “McCree.” He said bluntly.

Jesse McCree looked up at Hanzo with a grin. “C’mon now darling, ain’t nobody around. What happened to calling me, Jesse?”

Hanzo just stayed silent but sat next to McCree and wrung out his wet hair before taking a swig of sake. Thankfully, McCree stayed silent as well, waiting patiently for Hanzo to speak.

“Why aren’t you resting like the others?’ Hanzo asked, his voice neutral “You’ve been in sun all day.”

“I would be if Genji wasn’t worried about you interacting with others,” McCree replied blowing smoke through his nose looking at Hanzo “Did you tell him how bad your social anxiety has gotten?”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Hanzo said quietly “He worries about me too much anyway.”

“He’s your brother, he’s supposed to worry about you,” McCree drawled before looking away back towards the vast ocean. “I missed you today you know…”

Hanzo was silent before saying quietly. “I’m sorry…I didn’t have the…the energy for interaction today.”

“Don’t apologize for needing time to yourself darling,” McCree said nudging Hanzo a little “I just wish…” he trailed off looking into the distance.

“You wish what?” Hanzo asked.

“I wish you didn’t shut me out…you know…” McCree admitted “Listen Hanzo, I know we just became a thing, but it did hurt a little that you didn’t ask me to keep you company. I get that you need your space, but it still hurts.”

Hanzo’s expression changed “Jesse.” He said softly making him look into his eyes.

McCree was caught off guard a little and was caught off guard, even more, when Hanzo kissed him. He brought his flesh hand up to run it through Hanzo’s wet hair and used his prosthetic to put his hand on the small of his back. When Hanzo pulled away he gave McCree a soft smile “I do like spending time with you, if you feel undervalued please tell me.”

McCree could only nod, Hanzo the suddenly pulled him to his feet with a playful smirk. “Uh...Hanzo…”

“Come swim with me,” Hanzo said, “It is high tide after all.”

McCree's mouth went dry. “I…I…I…bathing suit!”

“It’s just us,” Hanzo managed to tease before diving into the water again.

McCree just sighed before stripping down and joining him in the warm water enjoying Hanzo company in the tides.


	2. Day 2: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Self-Harm, Depression, Anxiety, and Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Self-Harm, Depression, Anxiety, and Paranoia

Everyone has scars of some kind, mental, physical, or emotional. Hanzo Shimada somehow hit the lottery when he got all three. Being groomed for a criminal empire all your life, killing your brother, and finding out he survived would have adverse effects on anyone’s psyche. He probably should have sought some form of help before taking up Genji on his offer to join Overwatch with him, but he was never one to look weak. As expected Genji’s teammates were not very welcoming towards him but he didn’t care, he deserved it for what he did to his brother. Genji wanted him to social with the rest team, and Hanzo did try but always felt like an outsider looking in when he participated. He found out much later that he was disassociating from the experiences due to the hostile environment the older Overwatch members created but, at that moment, Hanzo felt like he would never be accepted. He felt the beginning of a panic attack when someone asked him a question and he didn’t really know how to answer, instead he excused himself back to his quarters and got his favorite knife. Hanzo sliced three marks into his skin… it felt nice, it was his way of controlling his unwanted emotions. If he felt sad, _slice_ , if he felt happy, _slice_ , if he felt anxious, _slice deeper until the feeling went away_. It was an extremely unhealthy coping mechanism, but the only way he knew how to deal with his emotions was pain, a nice little parting gift from the Shimada clan.

As time when on, he found new ways to harm himself. Overexerting his muscles doing train, depriving himself of sleep, purposing putting himself in an uncomfortable situation such as socially interacting with the team so he would have an excuse to slice into his skin later. Hanzo knew he was slowly losing his impulse control to harm himself by he didn’t care. Genji knew something was wrong with him but Hanzo brushed off his concerns as he didn’t want to worry Genji with his wellbeing. However, Genji decided to confront him this time in the kitchen when he was making food for himself. Sadly, others were there as well watching the conversation, Genji expression concern over how he was isolating himself, and seemingly not sleeping. As usual, Hanzo brushed off his concern, but then Genji said something that made his anger rise.

“Anija, I’m ready worried about you. The entire team is worried about your well-being as well,” Genji said to him.

Hanzo snorted out of sarcasm before saying “I didn’t realize all of those glares and scathing words were out of concern. Are you sure they just don’t want me dead? It would be fair retribution, and everyone would be happy.” Hanzo continued cooking before his tired brain caught up with what he said, before realizing he accidentally said his thoughts out loud and he was then aware of everyone staring at him and Genji looking extremely concerned. His anxiety spiked as he quickly finished up trying to get past Genji, who tried to stop him but Hanzo was too quick for him. Instead of eating in his room, he ate on the communication tower before slicing deeply into his thigh letting out a shaky breath as he felt the pain. He made five deep cuts into himself before he realized he had no way to clean himself up…or stop the bleeding…that when he noticed himself feeling faint. Hanzo managed to stumble to his feet and make his way back downstairs, he was trying to avoid people however he bumped into someone waiting outside his room. Hanzo need to bandage his cuts and this person was the only obstacle in that pursuit, he could just turn around and scale the wall to his room, but he might bleed faster. He begrudgingly walked up to the person in question before his heart sank further, it was that cowboy Jesse McCree. Out of all of the old members, Hanzo was slightly scared of the cowboy, he had been the most vocal about him joining and managed to corner him one day to threaten him if he ever stepped out of line or did anything to Genji, he would make his existence a personal hell. As if Hanzo wasn’t in one already, he sucked it up and approached McCree.

“Agent McCree, did you need something?” Hanzo asked.

McCree looked surprised to see Hanzo outside of the room, quickly composed himself before looking at Hanzo. “Ah, I’ve been looking for you…um…”

Hanzo’s heart started beating faster out of fear and anxiety. “Why?”

McCree rubbed the back of his neck looking awkward. “Well, after yer little outburst at breakfast. Your brother rightfully tore us all a new one for how we’ve been treating you and…uh…I just want to ask if…you’re ok?”

No, he was not ok, he was losing blood as they speak and the longer, they continued this conversation the harder it was going to be to patch himself up. But it was probably the lack of sleep and/or proper blood circulation that made him say “Why do you care? You hate me.”

McCree had the decency to look sheepish, but as he opened his mouth to respond his expression changed to one of concern. “Hanzo…your bleeding.”

Hanzo looked down seeing blood starting to soak through his clothing and realized he was feeling a little woozy.

“We should get you to a med bay so Angela can…” McCree started but Hanzo shook his head, Angela most definitely didn’t like him, she wasn’t as scary as McCree but Hanzo could feel her disapproval, nonetheless.

“I’m fine…” Hanzo said before realizing his words were a bit slurred at the end…and why was the hall spinning. He tried to step pass Jesse only to stumble and fall into the cowboy's arm seeing the genuine concern on his face as he comm for help. Hanzo doesn’t remember much after passing out from the blood loss, there were bits and pieces of seeing the shock of Angela’s face and hearing apologizes from Genji about not getting him to help sooner. When he came to again, he found himself in the med bay with Genji by his bedside. Hanzo sat up and looked down seeing all of his scars on display for everyone to see, it made his skin crawl, and the urge to slice into his marred skin was there. He had to hurt himself, feel some sort of pain so he didn’t feel the shame and anxiety but his increasing heart rate alerted Angela and woke Genji.

Hanzo was dissociating when Angela asked him questions about his mental health and self-harm habits, he didn’t feel like himself as he refused to answer her and give in. Genji looked disappointed as Hanzo completely shut down and refused to answer but told Angela privately to give him time. He was stuck in the med bay for three days before Angela finally got him to crack about his health, honestly, the only reason he did so was that he was slowly going crazy under the constant supervision. However, when he cracked, he started getting the help he needed, Hanzo was very resistant at first not believe that the good doctor truly wanted to help him. But Angela was persistent and knew she had to build the older Shimada’s trust for him to start heeding her medical advice. The strangest thing to Hanzo as he was recovering was how much the cowboy visited him out of his own accordingly.

At first, Hanzo was very suspicious when McCree came to keep him company when Genji couldn’t. He just assumed McCree was there to report back to the others if Hanzo was faking it or a danger to others. But the more McCree showed up, the more Hanzo realized he was trying to befriend him. So, one day he as the cowboy why he was being so nice to him after everything he said to him previously and why now, was it because he pitied him? The answer McCree gave him surprised him a little.

“Look, I’m not going to lie…I feel guilty that you suffer for months on end because we were all so hostile to you,” McCree said rubbing the back of his neck “We should have been better…I should have been better. I know what it’s like to be judged for your past and didn’t give you the same courtesy. What I’m trying to say is…will you give me a second chance, Hanzo? Please?”

Hanzo didn’t know how to respond to Jesse’s sincerity, he had never really been extended a preverbally olive branch before and didn’t know how to react for a good five-second as his brain short-circuited. When he found his voice again, he said “I accept your apology McCree…I will give you a second chance…”

McCree looked grateful at Hanzo, and Hanzo could help but blush at McCree’s hopeful face think to himself. Maybe the road to recovery would be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Mchanzowritings  
> Wanna buy me a coffee? https://ko-fi.com/mchanzowritings


	3. Day 3: Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Baptiste duet a karaoke song together to some surprising results

Being silly was a foreign concept to Hanzo, he couldn’t understand why anyone would purposely make a fool of themselves for fun, much less in front of others. Genji told him, being silly with others helps bond with them as they could learn to laugh at themselves. Hanzo still wasn’t overly fond of the idea by attended game night, movie night, and other team-building activities with the others. Through those bonding activities is how he and Jesse started dating, and they secretly hold a special place in his heart because of it. Even while dating Jesse, Hanzo contained his ‘silliness’ to the private moments they shared but kept up his straight lace appearance in front of others. That was until the day Baptiste joined Overwatch, Hanzo had been acquainted with Baptiste long before the recall and they both considered each other best friends. As soon as the two were near each other everyone saw a drastic shift in Hanzo’s personality, he joked a lot more, swore a lot more, and was more willing to participate in activities he called childish before.

Lucio described it as _‘crackhead’_ energy much to most people’s confusion before he explained “When you and your best friend in the world get together, you don’t care if your acting silly or out of character. Baptiste is Hanzo’s best friend and Hanzo is Baptiste’s best friend, hence the crackhead energy.”

There was a bit more clarity after that, and most people were liking the new Hanzo as he was more approachable. Jesse likes it especially as Hanzo was more willing to display public affection toward him. It was if Baptiste had unlocked Hanzo’s inner child and the rest of the Overwatch team finally got to see it. One faithful day, even thing changed; It started at breakfast when Hanzo and Baptiste were talking about off base and doing…god knows what…

“That does sound like a good plan,’ Hanzo replied to his friend “What happens if we get caught though?”

“If we get caught, I’m deaf and you don’t speak English,” Baptiste said and Hanzo responded with something in Japanese that made the men laugh. They were still making plans when Hana and Lucio made a grand entrance with music and confetti. Everyone looked the pair before Hana announced that they were going to have karaoke night for team bonding, and everyone was to meet at seven pm sharp.

Hanzo and Baptiste looked at each other with a blank expression that spoke volumes to each other before nodding, and mutually agreeing to postpone their travel plans so they could attend karaoke night.

-

As seven pm hits, the whole team had gathered in the common area where Lucio has set up a karaoke machine, Hana brought a variety of snack, and Genji brought liquid courage for anyone too nervous to sing. Surprisingly Mei drank a few glasses to get herself prepared to sing, however, the night started pretty good. Reinhardt as always was overly enthusiastic about singing, Torbjörn did something pretty decent garnering applause and an embarrassed look from Brigitte, Lena did something peppy and energetic, that had Hana and Lucio dancing with her. McCree and Genji did a duet of Fall Out Boy with Pharah jamming on air guitar in the background. Then it came for Hanzo and Baptiste turn, and no one was prepared for the song they selected. Everyone was expecting some classic rock or some meme song, but the first few bars of Cardi B’s WAP some jaws went slack, and the younger members scrambled to start recording on their phones. Hanzo sang Cardi B’s lines while Baptiste did Megan Thee Stallion’s line, when Hanzo was singing he would look at Jesse who was red in the face and had a froze look of shock. Then the infamous line came up.

“ _He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it, I let him taste it, now he diabetic_ ,” Hanzo sang before smirking and looking directly at Jesse “ _I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp, I wanna gag, I wanna choke, I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat!”_

The look on Jesse’s face when Hanzo said that was a mix of shock and arousal as if he was going to indeed touch the dangly thin in the back of Hanzo throat later.

“ _My head game is fire, punani Dasani_ , “Hanzo continued as Genji buried his face in his hand the more his brother sang “ _It's goin' in dry and it's comin' out soggy.”_

When the song was over the mixed reaction was the best, and Hanzo and Baptiste got a good laugh out of it as the night went on. A bit later when everyone was karaoke out, Hanzo and Jesse were trying to sneak off quietly but Hana called them out and asked “Where are you two going?”

Hanzo stopped turned around with an evil smile and said “Jesse’s king cobra going to touch the dangly thing in the back of my throat before blowing my back out, goodnight.”

Genji looked horrified that those words came out of Hanzo’s mouth while Baptiste and Lucio were rolling on the ground with laughter.

“And just so you know, the thing in the back of his throat is called a uvula,” Angela said.

Genji made a noise before exclaiming “Angela!” while everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Mchanzowritings  
> Wanna buy me a coffee? https://ko-fi.com/mchanzowritings


	4. Day 4: Free AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada reflects on why he loves his best friend turned lover Jesse McCree, and Jesse is a supportive cute bean. A Harley Quinn AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some of the dialogue from this episode of Harley Quinn on DC universe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1TUCYIk4Jo

Hanzo was just trying to relax, soak up some much need sun as he had properly seen it in a week due to him being temporarily captured by Helix Security and lock in maximum security. If it wasn’t for a dumb guard giving him rice as his lunch, he might not have been able to escape without sending an SOS to his brother or…McCree…Jesse McCree would have dropped everything to break him out if he managed to contact him. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating, Hanzo sighed and allowed a vine to bring his phone closer to him to find he had a text message from Jesse. Speak of the devil, Hanzo looked at the text message.

**Jesse** _: Hey Hanny! I heard about what happened at Helix, are you doing ok?_

Hanzo sighed through his nose and could help but smile at Jesse’s concern for his well-being.

**Hanzo** : _I’m fine, just getting some much-needed sun. What have you been up too?_

Hanzo had barely put his phone down before he had a new message that surprised him.

**Jesse** : _I’ll tell you all about in a few hours, I’m coming over to check on you!_

Hanzo was not expecting Jesse to come over, mostly because he recently moved his base of operations back to Japan.

**Hanzo:** _Jesse…do you know where I am?_

**Jesse:** _Oh yeah! I managed to bribe Amelie into giving me the location of your new place._

Hanzo blinked slowly before sighing to himself, he would need to have a serious conversation with Amelie about that later. But for now, he needs to prepare for his guest. Hanzo shot off a quick see you soon to Jesse, before getting up and surveying his new place. He had just recently acquired it after threatening a yakuza boss who was going to allow some capitalist meat sack to terraform and ruin the environment near a small town that would make it unlivable. So, he visited the capitalist and burned his investors alive in a pool of toxic acid he manages to get from their waste factories. He thankfully had the foresight to have the investors sign over property, money, and assets over to him before he melted them. The capitalist was thoroughly scared and rescinded the entire project, and by the time Hanzo visited the Yakuza boss, the man in question was on his knees begging for forgiveness as he did mean to incur the rage of **_Tsutaurushi._** Oh yeah, he forgot people called him Poison Ivy, well it also didn’t help that he poisoned a lot of people before he got his powers under control.

Hanzo walked around the downstairs area, the house was already fully furnished and loaded with food and snacks. And Hanzo knew Jesse wouldn’t mind the overgrowth of vines the covered the wall…he should clear the floor though. With a wave of his hand some of the vines receded making the floor a bit more visible, Hanzo then put a kettle on low heat before looking around and seeing some unpacked boxes of things he had shipped to this new place. He might as well unpack some of it himself to make this place feel more homely. Hanzo carefully unwrapped expense vases, microscopes, beakers, and other lab set up so he could continue his research and practice. It was hard to believe he ended up like this because of his dedication to botany, granted it wasn’t too bad the only thing he wasn’t fond of was the slight green hue his skin took but that could be easily fixed by limiting the amount of poison in bloodstream. Hanzo continued to unpack before coming across some photo album and…a picture of him and Jesse from the old days. He still remembers it like it was yesterday…

-

_He didn’t know how he managed to get a seed from fruit but goddamn it, he was going to use it to his advantage. Thankfully it was a grape seed, so his arms were covered in vines as he tried to escape this godforsaken prison of his. He had almost managed to get to freedom however some political figure was in the middle of visiting so armed guard were alerted and ready, by the time he made it close enough to freedom a fire thrower was used to burn his plants away killing them. Hanzo thinks the worst thing is feeling the pain of the plants dying before getting burned himself and tackled to the ground. The last thing he saw before getting injected was a man in a doctor's coat looking shocked at what he was witnessing._

_When Hanzo wakes again he’s in a straight jacket, he sighs knowing it’s going to be on for a day or two before he could have free use of his arms again. He is contemplating his existence in his cell when he hears some of the other patients jeering, it sounds like a new doctor is coming to the faculty. Might as well get a good look at them, Hanzo managed to walk up to his transparent glass to see the man in the lab coat that he saw earlier. The man in question was tall, wearing glass, and had his short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hanzo raised an eyebrow that the fact he was wearing cowboy boots in this setting, but his expression changed when he realized the new doctor spotted him and walked over._

_“Hey…I’m so sorry,” The doctor said, his southwest accent not prominent but he sounds professional enough “They shouldn’t have done that to you…”_

_Hanzo then realized he was with the armed guards before snarling and spitting at the glass between them making the doctor back up. “Fuck off, asshole!” He growled glaring at the doctor as he walked away. The nerve of that guy, hopefully, the other inmates chew him up and spit him out so he didn’t have too._

_The next day he was still in his straitjacket sitting on the floor staring at a wall when he heard that doctor ask him a question. “I want to ask you about Ashe.”_

_Hanzo didn’t even look at him. “Just kill her already.”_

_Ashe was the most notorious inmate in this place, her list of crimes was as long as his arm and she did all with some sadistic smile on her face and twisted idealizes of what family was supposed to be. Hanzo heard through Amelie that her latest stunt involved a bomb, and all of Ashe’s ‘family’ were keeping quiet out of loyalty to her. This doctor was the infamous Jesse McCree, the man had been studying her for a while and was trying to crack the case._

_“But then the bomb will go off,” Jesse said sounding worried._

_“People aren’t worth saving,” Hanzo deadpan as he got off the floor and faced the doctor “Kill Ashe, kill people, kill yourself.”_

_“Your files say you were in group therapy with Ashe,” Jesse explained, he got straight to the point and didn’t sugar coat it. Hanzo respected that he wasn’t trying to string him along in the first ten-second “But all of the notes are missing, what happened?”_

_“It’s hard to take notes when you're being murdered,” Hanzo deadpanned getting bored._

_That surprised Jesse. “Ashe killed the psychologist?”_

_“Yeah, she didn’t want to talk about her family,” Hanzo reminisced._

_“Really?” Jesse's tone suddenly shifted and Hanzo didn’t like how smug he was sounding._

_“You know what, I don’t even want to talk to you. So, get out of my face!” Hanzo growled._

_“Thanks for the help,” Jesse said to him as he walked away from his cell._

_Damn, if he had bargained better Hanzo probably could have convinced him to get him out of this straitjacket. Oh well, Jesse was probably going to be dealing with Ashe and get murdered on sight. It was nice knowing the naïve bastard for a moment._

_A few hours later a guard took him out of his straitjacket and copped a feel on his ass. Hanzo is angry that he didn’t punch him, but he didn’t want to risk getting put back in that restrictive thing. He was just sitting in his cell plotting his escape again when he heard familiar cowboy boots walk up to his cell. Hanzo looked up to see Jesse McCree standing there with a dopey smile on his face._

_“Wow, your still alive, I owe Amelie a twenty then,” Hanzo said getting up and walk closer to the glass._

_“Ashe fessed up where the bomb was thanks to you,” Jesse told him keeping that same smug look on his face._

_Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything.”_

_“You told me about her family,” Jesse reminded him._

_Hanzo rolled his eyes. “That was nothing, and I wouldn’t have told you in the first place if I knew you were going to be so smug about it.”_

_“Well, like or not you helped me,” Jesse replied shifting his eyes to look around before opening the little compartment and taking something out of his pocket to give Hanzo. “Everyone needs a friend, and since you want human wiped from the face of the earth…”_

_Hanzo looked down at the slot before his eyes widen to see a small budding plant, he lifted it into his palm in surprise. No one had ever given him…a gift before much least a plant. “So, you cut a plant for me? I could kill with this.” Hanzo said trying to keep up the façade._

_“Yeah, you could,” Jesse said simply before walking away._

_Once Jesse was far away enough, Hanzo used his powers to make the bud in question bloom only to find that it was Peruvian lily. Peruvian lilies commonly mean friendship and Hanzo could help but smile softly as he looks back into the distance were Jesse left. Maybe this new doctor wouldn’t be so bad._

-

Hanzo smiled as he set the picture in plain view and used the vines to finish unpacking before going back to the kitchen and turning off the stove. He wonders how Jesse had been without him after essential breaking up with Ashe…Jesse had to learn how to be independent again. Hanzo then made some flowers bloom by blowing a kiss lace with pheromones into the room, from what he knows his best friend had been doing ok for the most part. After they agreed to go their separate ways, Hanzo heard about all of the heroic things Jesse was doing. Every once in a while, those so-called Overwatch heroes would show up at his doorstep and ask for his help, the always made sure to bring Jesse in tow as Jesse could somehow convince him of anything.

He continued to make food that his friend would enjoy again before he felt a little tingle in the back of his head, alerting him that someone set of an alarm on his property. He had a feeling it was Jesse but walked out to his balcony and saw no Jesse but an unfamiliar man in green walking on his property. Hanzo quickly ensnared the man and used his vines to walk down from the balance to inspect this intruder. They had dark skin and were cursing in a language Hanzo believe to be Spanish, he was struggling but stopped when Hanzo came to view.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Hanzo said sweetly “It’s not often I get a new toy to play with.”

“Hey! I’m not a toy!” The man in question shout so Hanzo tightens the vines on his torso to keep him firm.

“I wouldn’t struggle if I were you,” Hanzo said voice dropping an octave “Now give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you for trespassing.”

“I’ll never talk!” The man said and Hanzo smirked, “Oh trust me, you will.”

Hanzo then gave the man in question a kiss, letting his pheromones sink into the man in question before pulling away. “Now, tell me what’s your name? Why are you here? And if you brought anyone else with you?”

The man in question had a faraway gaze before saying “My name is Lucio, I was called here by a friend, and two more people are scouting the perimeter on the east and west side.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow before reaching out and feeling two other people testing and poking the plants in the distance. He sighed before ensnaring all of the intruders and bring them in view of his balcony. So, Lucio brought two women with him, who were currently struggling against his vines.

“Let us go!” One shouted she was wearing bright pink face paint.

Hanzo sighed annoyed before making some vines appear behind him so he could sit. “You’re the ones trespassing on my property, your friend was very helpful in locating you two.”

That when the one would look like they work in a garage notice their friend in the trance Hanzo put him in. “What did you do to him!?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Nothing he didn’t want, isn’t that right Lucio dear?”

“Yes sir…” Lucio said monotone.

Hanzo then turned back to the women. “Now then mind tell me…” he doesn’t even finish his sentence as he feels searing pain before noticing the one with pink paint on her face has cut through the vines hurts him. Just as she goes to free her friend, Hanzo ensnares her but tighter than before making her drop her weapon. “Ok, now I’m angry. I think I’ll just kill you.”

Right when he was about to strangle the intruders to death, he heard a familiar. “Hi, honeybee, sorry I’m a bit late…oh god! Hanzo stop there with me!” Jesse’s voice went from cheery to horrified in under a second. Hanzo loosens the grip he had on their throat but gave Jesse the look of 'explain now'.

“Overwatch got some recruits that I’m supposed to be training, and their flight landed earlier than mines so I sent them the coordinate to your new place. I tried texting you but I didn’t get service until after I landed.” Jesse rambled quickly.

Hanzo then waved his hand making a vine bring his phone to him, to find that Jesse indeed texted him. But he was away from the photo and didn’t know, Hanzo looked back at the recruits in question before waving his hand and the three dropped like potato sacks. Before Hanzo could say or do anything else he latched onto Hanzo giving him the biggest hug and smothering him with affection. “I missed ya honeybee!” Jesse’s southwest accent was out loud and proud as he spoke to Hanzo.

“I missed you too, Jesse.” Hanzo said returning one kiss “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Oh yeah, guys this is wonder badass husband Hanzo Shimada!” Jesse said excitedly “But the world knows him as the deadly Poison Ivy!”

“We kind of figure after what your husband did to Lucio there,” The girl in pink said jerking her thumb to Lucio who was still in a trance.

“Oh, let me fix that,” Hanzo said giving Lucio a kiss on the cheek watching as the confusion disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by panic.

“What the-!? How did you!? What did you-!? Huh!?” Lucio exclaimed wildly confused before noticing his friend “Hana! Brigette! What happened?”

“Jesse’s husband managed to brainwash you in revealing our location,” Hana told him before sticking her hand out to shake Hanzo “Hana Song Korean army, I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

Hanzo hummed but didn’t shake her hand. “You can’t touch me.”

Hana looked a bit offended, but Jesse popped in to explain. “Hanzo’s skin is poisonous to touch without being immune to it.”

“I normally give something to grant you temporary immunity to be around me,” Hanzo said.

“Why not permanent immunity?” Lucio asked.

“Because I don’t trust people, for obvious reasons,” Hanzo said bluntly. The only people there were permanently immune to him were his husband, his brother, his only other friend Baptiste and Amelie. Although Amelie had a natural immunity to Hanzo by default of her powers so maybe she shouldn’t count.

“Hey how about we get you guys inside settle in,” Jesse said.

The recruits nodded heading in the direction of the house, Hanzo was about to follow before he felt Jesse grab his arm and pull him into a kiss. “Sorry about that honey, I just really missed ya.”

Hanzo sighed through his nose before smiling back at Jesse. “I missed you too, love. Now let’s head inside before they get tangled in my vines.”

“Will do!” Jesse said following his husband. As they walk together back to Hanzo’s new home, he can’t help but think there’s no one he rather be with than Jesse McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Mchanzowritings  
> Wanna buy me a coffee? https://ko-fi.com/mchanzowritings

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @Mchanzowritings on Twitter


End file.
